<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>薰晃/Driverless by flashoverxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910438">薰晃/Driverless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx'>flashoverxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很短的段子。彼时看了《少年与海》剧情后的产物。<br/>可以当做是发生在《Sugar-coated Bullet》前的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bottom!Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Top!Hakaze Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>薰晃/Driverless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“想吃零食——”拖长的尾音扯得在听的人太阳穴烦躁地隐隐跳动。</p><p>恬不知耻。大神晃牙恨恨地磨着牙，走出了卧室门。“……Leon你干什么，不要叼你的罐头过去！”纵使行善的念头被扼断，柯基也只是在喉咙疑惑地咕噜几声，便迈着短短的腿欢快地自主人脚边跑开。</p><p> </p><p>重新步入卧房，那个金发的混账果然正与自己的爱犬玩得不亦乐乎。将袋装膨化食品砸在那张眉眼弯弯的脸上，大神晃牙嫌弃地强调：“家里最便宜的。”</p><p>羽风薰毫不介意地撕开包装袋享用，没吃两口又得寸进尺道：“汪酱，没有饮料吗？”</p><p>“——我说、”大神晃牙气势汹汹地凑近他道，“到底为什么你要来我家？”</p><p>灰色的清透瞳仁无辜地回看恼怒的银发少年：“明明是汪酱邀请我来的。”</p><p>“没有人叫你三天两头跑来吧！！！”</p><p>“可是Leon很喜欢我啊。”悲哀的是，家狗的两只爪子真真切切地搭在羽风薰的膝盖上，望向主人的湿润眼睛也全无对自己投敌事实的忏悔之意。羽风薰撸着柯基顺滑的皮毛，若有所思道：“没办法的嘛，Leon酱，是女孩子吧……”</p><p> </p><p>天哪，这人居然连狗都不放过——大神晃牙开始后悔自己那一天为何要圣母心作祟同他搭话，瞧见这等祸害目不斜视地路过才是良策，管他在伤春悲秋些什么。</p><p> </p><p>羽风薰有些委屈地说：“汪酱是好孩子，为什么总是对我那么凶呢？”大神晃牙刚要还嘴，哪想他接下来继续道：“对朔间却那么钟情，相关的周边都好好地保存在抽屉里。”</p><p> </p><p>“你擅自翻我的东西？！”大神晃牙错愕地愤怒起来。</p><p>摇了摇头，羽风薰诚挚地解释道：“喂喂，我没有翻别人东西的爱好。是Leon之前拉开过抽屉，我随手帮忙合上才看到的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”Leon确实有玩弄床下抽屉的累累前科，但大神晃牙看着羽风薰的脸无论如何也道不出歉，只能凶恶喝道：“关你什么事！”他羞愤得要命，亟需给脸颊降温的物事。想起这人先前与自己讨要饮料，索性去拿给他算了，恰好也取一瓶冰饮来喝。他不悦地转过身，顿足几秒去思考冰箱里有何存货。</p><p>喝完就攆他走人。</p><p> </p><p>Leon忽地短促而轻快地叫唤了几声，大神晃牙略带在意地偏过脸，那侧的肩膀却骤然一沉。</p><p> </p><p>“有点羡慕呢……”那个除了长得好看一无是处的人，此时此刻竟离自己如此接近。大神晃牙恍神地想，羽风薰的睫毛为什么那么长？</p><p> </p><p>“也喜欢上我吧，”轻声的央求是有些不熟练的撒娇，“拜托了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>「お願い。」</p><p>补档2018.1.28</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>